The Ultimate Sacrifice
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: They both had given up so much. The Doctor and Rose, Bad Wolf woven through all of time and space. They both gave up everything for the other. They made the Ultimate Sacrifice. Parting of the Ways based.


_Ultimate Sacrifice_

_May 22nd, 2011_

_by Kathryn Hart_

* * *

><p>The Doctor would be lying to say he had never imagined himself kissing Rose.<p>

But that was the furthest thing on his mind as he leaned over her lips. The only thing on his mind was saving this _fantastic _woman who had saved him. She had given up everything, even her own life, just to make sure her Doctor was safe. She risked life and limb becoming the Bad Wolf, and she would die if he didn't do something.

But he knew Rose wouldn't have done anything different, even if she lost her life. She loved him too much. She _bloody _loved this broken, lonely, scarred excuse for a Time Lord _too much_.

Rose had come along in her own selfless human way out of the blue. He was a bitter man back then, the scars of the Time War damaging him beyond repair.

Or so he thought.

No human in his entire life had brought him out of his own pit of depression. Before, the universe was bleak and colorless. With Rose the universe finally had beauty again.

That's why he couldn't let her die. Because he finally could admit to himself that he had fallen in love with her too.

He inwardly laughed. A 900 year age gap, not to mention a rather large age gap in human terms and outward appearances, a beautiful courageous, joyful woman, and an old Time Lord with the burdens of an extinct species on his shoulders.

But it was the perfect match.

But sadly he knew in his mind what he was doing. As he kissed Rose, he knew this was it. Albeit this life had been pretty short, but it had been his most defining one. He never realized how lost he was, even before the Time War, without Rose Tyler.

But soon this life would end. He knew if he somehow survived this without regenerating, he couldn't keep his feelings hidden from Rose any longer. But he _was_ regenerating. He would find new ways to hide his deep dark feelings. He always had.

And for that he was silently thankful. Rose shouldn't be stuck with the burden of someday knowing she would wither and die while he went on alone.

* * *

><p>The Daleks were all dead and the Bad Wolf was slowly being drained from Rose into the Doctor. He would do anything for her. He took on the powerful soul of the Bad Wolf, all for Rose Tyler.<p>

Their meeting had been more than chance. Since that moment she was born she was destined to be the Bad Wolf. Since that moment their hands touched they were bound for greatness; the stuff of legend.

_"Run!"_

A life for a life. A Bad Wolf for a Time Lord. A Doctor for a Rose Tyler.

The Doctor knew it would hurt. He knew it would be one of his most painful regenerations. Having the entire vortex in his head? He was surprised Rose lasted this long. She was just a human.

No, that's not true, she was more than just a human, she was the Bad Wolf, for a fleeting moment, the giver of life and death, able to see all of time and space, everything that happened before and ever will happen. Something so much greater than any human was ever destined for.

And...although she was no longer the Bad Wolf, she was still the greatest human in all of history.

* * *

><p>The Doctor released Rose and she collapsed in his arms. He laid her gently on the ground and placed his hand on her cheek, marveling at her strength and complete loyalty. He just wished this next Doctor would realise her great potential just as much as he did.<p>

The Doctor stood up, wincing as his head burned painfully. He opened his eyes and let the light shine through them, burning through his body at an alarming rate. For a moment he held the powers of the Bad Wolf as well.

But the Doctor knew when to stop. He knew the power would destroy him, as well as everything else.

So he let it go.

The vortex was released back into the TARDIS and the Doctor was back to normal again...at least for now.

The Doctor and Rose had given as much as they could. They both gave up so much in the name of loyalty and love.

They had both played a dangerous game: one Doctor lost, and one human won.

It was the ultimate sacrifice, for both of them.


End file.
